


What the hell

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate universe - Mafia, Cop Kuroo Tetsurou, Getting Together, Guns, Knives, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Bokuto Koutarou, Pain, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Teacher Akaashi Keiji, University Student Tsukishima Kei, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I have literally nothing to say, so just read it, maybe enjoy?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163
Collections: Flaws





	1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck? How many times do you have to screw up, Tobio? I only asked for one thing, I wanted his head in front of me." Bokuto shouted as Kageyama walked through those door blood covered his clothes. "I'm sorry, boss. He is just too witty." Kageyama bowed his head low. "Arghhhhhh! All of you dumb asses only adding trouble for me!" Bokuto screamed as he threw his half filled alcohol bottle across the room. "Get the hell out of my sight!" All the men scrambled out of the doors. Bokuto sat back down on his chair. The young man is a second generation Mafia boss, taking over his Uncle who had decided to retire. Completely trained since young, Bokuto does not lack the flair of leading the gang to greater heights, the only problem is that he seem to have an excessive number of soulmates who seem to always get themselves hurt because often he would feel pain shooting up random places even though injuries aren't uncommon in this business. Another tell tale sign are the letters on his ring finger, T. K. K. The first letter of his soulmate(s) first name. Bokuto's hair falling over his eyes murderously as he stared at those letters, how troublesome.

~~~

"Kuroo Tetsurou, congratulations on your graduation from the Academy. This is your assignment, you start work next week so don't be late." The chief handed over the certificate as well as his letter of appointment. This has always been Kuroo Tetsurou's dream, to work in the force and help bring justice to this injustice-filled world. "Thank you so much, sir, I'll definitely do my best out there." He thanked as he grinned at the papers in front of him. He is stepping out there to protect people from dangers. "Congratulations on your graduation, Kuroo." A monotone voice said from behind him. "Kenma! You came." Kuroo hugs the shorter boy and twirled around. "Yea, my mother forced me to, now put me down or else." Kenma threatened with those terrifying eyes that Kenma has. "Where is the Chibi?" Kuroo looked around for the orange-haired boy who also happened to be Kenma's soulmate. "He is... somewhere." Kenma paused that showed that he really doesn't know where his very energetic soulmate is. Kuroo laughed really hard. Kenma glared at his best friend but doesn't say anything and left to go find his boyfriend/soulmate. After Kenma left, Kuroo opens his letter of appointment - one of Tokyo branches, one of the most crime-filled places in Japan.

~~~

Early in the morning, Tsukishima is in his class, bored out of his mind. He starts to look out the window in the midst of his boredom. He then looks at his wrists which had three marks that didn't make any sense - soulmate marks. He has no way of finding who they are, in this day and age, people all have different identifiers, it has definitely gotten much harder to find soulmates now than in the past when your mark would match your soulmate(s). Tsukishima sighs and just then the professor called on him. "Tsukishima please answer this question." Tsukishima sighed and answered the question effortlessly. Despite it being university, they still have a rather high school approach on things which only make Tsukishima hate school even more. "I just want to end quickly and return to bed." Tsukishima mumbles as he tries his best to pay attention to his class.

~~~

Akaashi is flipping through the papers that he has to return to his students by today. It is so weird when he sees children as young as 7 meet their soulmates, he is 23 and still has completely no idea who his soulmate is. He is teaching at a neighbourhood elementary school which fulfill his dreams of becoming a teacher one day but handling children is tough. He picks up his pen and started to dive into the papers and have them returned today as planned. "Akaashi, I'm going to grab some lunch from the school canteen, so you need anything?" One of his fellow teachers asked. Akaashi flashed a smile before saying 'No thank you'. He continues to grade his papers, the three sentences on his wrists kept on flashing in his line of vision. It has been so many years yet he has never heard those words being uttered to him ever.

~~~

There is only one thing in common when you meet you soulmates - you can hear their thoughts when you're in close enough proximity. 


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving his boss's office, all of Bokuto’s men just stood outside their building doing nothing. “Hey so what should we do?” All of them shrugged. “Let’s just head out then come back when boss is more or less calm.” They all dispersed and left the place. Everyone going their own ways.

Kageyama is roaming the streets with his blood stained clothes and face. He is minding his own business, and never really expected a voice to pop up in his mind. _'Oh damn that boy's clothes in such a mess.'_ Kageyama immediately brings his head up to see if anyone could have thought about it. His soulmate is near.

 _'Yea, that is a whole lot of blood.'_ It was another voice. He look at the two marks on his fore arm. He looks around frantically for them. _'Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?'_ were his thoughts but he saw no one, then he couldn't hear anything that isn't his. They are gone.

"Did you hear that Oikawa?" Kageyama hear a couple that stood really far from him talking. "Yea, where did that come from?" The other man presumably 'Oikawa' said. Kageyama walked towards them and he could hear them again. _'Can you hear us, stranger?'_ Kageyama could almost feel the tears sting in his eyes. "Yes, I can." Kageyama whispers, but he looks at his current situation. He can't bring them trouble. He turns around to walk away but a voice stops him, "It's you right?" Kageyama is so scared to turn around to face the owner of that voice.

Kageyama turns around slowly and cautiously to meet two pairs of eyes staring at him. He takes a few steps closer, _'Yes... but it would be better if it wasn't me. I'll only bring trouble.'_ Kageyama makes a run for it. He runs away from them as quickly as possible and hide in an alley way. Of course they run after him trying to catch him, he thought he outsmarted them when he turns his head to find a very beautiful face staring at him. "You're coming with us." 'Oikawa' pulled Kageyama by the arm and leaves the alley way. Iwaizumi running to them when he saw them.

"Forget the shopping trip, let's go back Iwa-chan." Oikawa said and made their way towards their form of transportation. Iwaizumi just sighs and follow his boyfriend towards their car. "Oikawa, you shouldn't kidnap the boy with us." Iwaizumi shook his head in disapproval as he unlocked his car. Oikawa shoved Kageyama into the back seat of the car, then entering the back himself to prevent Kageyama from running away.

Iwaizumi just look at the rear mirror and sighed helplessly as he turn the ignition key, making the car come alive. They made their way home in a extremely quiet way, except it isn't exactly quiet with Oikawa blasting questions at the younger boy non-stop through their only other way of communication that would leave no traces. "Oikawa, stop. It's annoying." Iwaizumi finally stops the endless Oikawa by voicing out his thoughts verbally which finally leads to peace in his mind. Oikawa sulked at one corner. Kageyama suppresses a smile, but then he realised he would be ruining this couple’s lives if he were to join them. _‘I’ll get them in danger.’_ “It’s fine. Don’t worry. We can definitely protect ourselves and you, our little precious baby.” Oikawa booped Kageyama’s nose, making him scrunch his face up. “Cutie!” Oikawa squealed. Iwaizumi smiled at this sight as they pulled into the parking lot to the couple’s house.

It was huge. I mean, Oikawa is a top model, actor, singer, who is even surprised by that? Iwaizumi works at the police force as a high ranking officer. Such luck Kageyama has, but he didn’t choose the mafia life on his own. “Come let’s wash you off then I need you to answer some questions.” Iwaizumi opens the door and all three of them get it. Oikawa leads Kageyama to their bedroom bathroom and pushes Kageyama inside. Oikawa then grabs some comfortable clothes and setting it outside the bathroom then left. Kageyama peeled off his blood stained clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water washing away the blood that had stained his pale skin. He sighs, it’s nice. Working for Bokuto didn’t grant him any luxuries even though he had more money than before.

Kageyama decided to keep his bath short. He came out, dried himself and put on the slightly oversized sweater and shorts. He walks out and he sees Iwaizumi changing into the uniform he is so used to, the police force. He almost stumbles but kept rooted on the ground. “Urm... we haven’t introduce ourselves yet.” Iwaizumi scratches the back of his neck, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you.” Iwaizumi had a soft smile on his face. “I’m Kageyama...” Kageyama is reluctant to say his name, he knows his name must be known by Iwaizumi with the number of crimes he committed, but decided to come with the truth, “Tobio...”

Iwaizumi stares at him really hard, with cold eyes. “Right, this might sound rude, but you have to come with me to the station.” Kageyama trembles slightly, “Yea, I understand.” “Iwa-chan! You can’t do that to Tobio.” Oikawa has to step in. He hugs Kageyama protectively in his arms. “Oikawa, you’re obstructing the law. Besides it will just be a few questions, I’ll make sure he is fine.” Iwaizumi shook his head as he grabs the last of his items. “You promise?” Oikawa asks. “Yea, yea.” Iwaizumi scratches his head, why isn’t his soulmate a platonic one. “I need your clothes to do testing, Kageyama.” Kageyama hands his clothes over to Iwaizumi. “I’m sorry baby.” Oikawa places a chaste kiss on his forehead. "It's fine... I guess it would be worse with my boss." Kageyama smiles sadly remember all the punishments that he had carried out after joining.

Iwaizumi looks like he could almost cry, he pulled Kageyama into a tight hug. "You poor thing... let's go then." Iwaizumi head to his car with Kageyama following behind him. Iwaizumi was called to work because someone was admitted at the hospital with fatal injuries. The person was still hanging on for dear life. Iwaizumi drives towards the station. "Did you do it?" Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and unlocked it, showing it to Kageyama. Kageyama didn't need to see the picture to know. He nods. "I was supposed to kill him and bring his body to the boss. He managed to escape, his friend got him away before I managed to kill him." Kageyama look down shamefully on his lap. "It's okay, you don't have to be so scared." Iwaizumi smiles gently as he places one hand on Kageyama's lap.

An inaudible sigh escapes Kageyama, he switches off his phone so his "comrades" wouldn't be able to find him. They reach the station and Iwaizumi exited the car after killing the engine. He had Kageyama's dirty clothes with him. Iwaizumi opened the door for Kageyama to exit the car. They both made their way into that dull building that has always been a nightmare for Kageyama. He never thought he would be caught this way but he can't change the fact that his soulmate is a cop and a high ranking one. Iwaizumi brought him to a interrogation room. "I'm bringing someone in as I talk to you so just stay here for a bit." Iwaizumi goes outside the room and Kageyama sits there quietly.

They won't look for him, if he is caught. He wants to release himself from the hell. Not long after, the door opens. Iwaizumi is with another man, who seemed taller than him and well-built. "Kageyama, He is Kuroo Tetsurou, one of the officers following up on the case, though I don't think it is much of a case anymore." Iwaizumi sighed slightly, "Your shirt is being tested for the victim's blood."" "You don't have to. I did it. Finding my boss won't end any future operations either." Kageyama fiddle with his fingers. Iwaizumi and Kuroo sat opposite of Kageyama.

"Why is that?" Iwaizumi asks. "He is very well-known in the underworld and have good relations with other groups. It doesn't matter if he is caught or not. He can still send orders." Kageyama sighs. He isn't even part of the inner circle, he barely knows anything. Having him caught is like having none at all. "So who is your boss?" Kuroo asks as he pen down notes. "Bokuto Koutarou." At the mention of that name, Iwaizumi pulled out a profile with all possible information about the said man on it. "He was detained once, but we couldn't convict him. This could be our chance." Iwaizumi mumbles under his breath.

Kuroo looks at his palm when he heard the name. Those initials sounded really familiar. It can’t be right? “My soulmate could possibly be the biggest Mafia boss in Tokyo?” Kuroo mumbles to himself, unable to believe the possible of that happening. “It’s such a bad time.” Kuroo groans as he walks down the walkway with Iwaizumi. “What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi looked at him in concern. “That Mafia boss might be my soulmate.” Kuroo sighs as he hides his face in his hands. “I see, don’t be too upset about it. You have to be calm when you meet him, so you don’t let your thoughts be leaked.” Iwaizumi pats Kuroo on his back before the man retreats into his office. Kuroo goes to his seat looking at the papers in front of him. He looks at the door that leads to the place that Kageyama is currently detained at.

This is a private matter but he decides to go and find out himself. He stands up once more and knocks on the closed door before entering. Kageyama staring at him with perceptive eyes. “Kageyama, I have some questions to ask you. It’s for my personal use.” Kuroo steps in cautiously. “Sure, I guess. Though I might not be of any help.” Kageyama agrees to the questioning. “Does your boss have soulmates?” Kuroo asked, which weirded Kageyama out but he still nodded. “How many?” Kuroo looks hopefully. “Three. I mean I only caught it briefly when he had to carry out the punishment on me. I screwed up a lot. I saw 3 letters on his ring fingers, but I forgot what letters those were.” Kageyama answers truthfully. “Why are you asking?” Kageyama looks curiously at the older. “I suspect he is one of my soulmates.” Kuroo sighs letting his forehead rest on the table. “You better not be found by him. He has never been fond of the soulmate thing and he hates his soulmates because it’s hindering his progress as the biggest mafia boss. His words, not mine.” Kageyama felt scared for Kuroo.

Kageyama had killed a number of people and he realised that most of them had ‘T’ or ‘K’ as their first name initial. The rest are just people who offended Bokuto, which is a wrong move. “Just be extremely careful.” Kageyama advices. Kuroo smiles and nods tiredly, “Yea.. I will.” Kuroo steps out and makes his way to his table. The fact that they would start planning the arrest of the man soon is just nerve wracking. It’s his job. He has no choice either. Kuroo sighs and throws himself into the pile of paperwork he had to finish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are curious about the character ages:
> 
> Bokuto Kotaro: 27  
> Kuroo Tetsuro: 25  
> Akaashi Keiji: 23  
> Tsukishima Kei: 20  
> Kageyama Tobio: 23  
> Iwaizumi Hajime: 27  
> Oikawa Tooru: 27  
> Yamagchi Tadashi: 20  
> Ennoshita Chikara: 22  
> Azumane Asahi: 26  
> Nishinoya Yuu: 24  
> Sawamura Daichi: 23  
> Sugawara Koushi: 23  
> Hinata Shoyo: 19  
> Kenma Kozume: 23

If Tsukishima thought that he is released after classes, he is wrong. The moment he steps out, Daichi and Sugawara, his seniors by one year, stood right outside the door smiling at him. He curses. "Hey Tsukishima, let's go for club." Sugawara smiled as he walked towards tall blond who towers over him. Tsukishima audibly sighs and follow his seniors to their club room. Tsukishima trudges all the way to the room, his plan to just go home and rest was just easily ruined. He walks in and sat next to Yamaguchi who was already there. Yamaguchi turned around when he heard a thud behind him, "Failed to escape?" Yamaguchi asked. "They waited right outside the classroom of my last class. I couldn't run even if I wanted to." Tsukishima sighs as he brings his hand up to his head. Yamaguchi chuckles, "You used to skip Volleyball as well, they would always catch you after class as well."

Daichi and Sugawara goes and collect some papers before coming back, standing in front of the club. The presence of the current president is just overwhelming that without speaking, he already has the attention of the whole room. "I'm sure I don't have to inform you about the school festival taking place tomorrow. The schools in nearby neighbourhoods would be coming to join us this year. Our club would be in charge of hosting all of them. All the schools invited would be coming, so I would have one person in charge of one class from one school. If there is anyone left without a class, Just patrol around the school and help out whenever. That's all for now. Now I need you to cut the tags for tomorrow." Daichi hands out stacks of papers and scissors to everyone in the room. Daichi, Sugawara and the president disappeared to the back to assign each person to a class.

Tsukishima is quick to bring his knees up to hide his face into his knees. This is all so tiring, no one stops him and continues to cut the pieces of paper that would be placed into the schools lanyard. Tsukishima yawns, as he starts to be lulled to sleep by the white noise in the background. Everyone is so hardworking, cutting the pieces of paper. Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima falling asleep, he smiles, he knows that Tsukishima is in a tough course. Yamaguchi also just quietly cut all the pieces of paper. His group separated Tsukishima's job evenly among them, so they could finish faster. They were all used to this. "Is he okay? Was classes tough for him today?" Yachi asked as she cuts the papers very quickly and efficiently. "His classes only end right before club started, so he is probably very tired from lessons." Yamaguchi smiles sadly. Tsukishima is making the most of his scholarship. He doesn't want to burden his family. Yamaguchi knows it's tough for the blond boy.

"Alright guys, the list is right here so check it after you finish your work and you can leave after that. Please rest well tonight and come to school early tomorrow to receive the schools who are coming." Daichi announced and placed the list on the board in the room. All of them didn't answer and continues to cut. Daichi and Sugawara also started to help with the cutting work. It probably took 45 mins to finish all the cutting. They just realised how many people would be coming to their school tomorrow. "Yamaguchi please wake Tsukishima up, I have a last announcement." the president said. Yamaguchi shook Tsukishima slightly and thanked god he is not a deep sleeper because he stirred from the slight shake. Tsukishima lifted his head up and opened his eyes. "Since, I have everyone's attention now, I have one last announcement. So tomorrow, we have a dress code. It is smart casual so what you're wearing now would be fine. Check your roles for tomorrow and get lost from here, I want to lock up." The president laughs. Everyone handed the cut pieces of paper to the seniors and check their roles and left.

Yamaguchi walks home with Tsukishima as usual. Tsukishima yawning constantly as they make their way to their rented apartment 15 mins walk from the school. "What do you want to have for dinner, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks as he thinks about the food they have at home. "I think anything is fine. I don't really care what you make as long as it's not bad." Tsukishima says. Yamaguchi then takes Tsukishima's hand and drag him to the supermarket. Tsukishima groans but doesn't resist and follow his friend. "Is your boyfriend coming over?" Tsukishima asks. The boy's boyfriend always turns up everyday without fail. "No, not tonight. He is working late." Yamaguchi answered as they both entered the air conditioned supermarket.

Can't say Tsukishima isn't a least bit jealous of his best friend. Ennoshita Chikara is their volleyball senior back in high school, he decided to take a break from studies to gain some experience at work before going back to school again. Yamaguchi has someone to turn to when he is feeling low. Tsukishima is stuck trying to comfort himself whenever he isn't feeling his best. Yamaguchi grabs a basket and goes around the supermarket, grabbing things off the shelf with Tsukishima trailing behind him. Tsukishima isn't feeling it, he has to take one of the groups tomorrow. He would have to check their bus number tomorrow morning. All the way home, Yamaguchi just talked about school, Tsukishima only gave short answers to questions and sound to show that he was listening but, at the same time, not really.

They reached their apartment and Yamaguchi placed his bag down and starts cooking. Tsukishima went to take a shower before he would help with cooking and Yamaguchi would wash up as well and they would finish cooking together before eating together and talking with each other more. That is their usual routine and it is something that have never changed since they had started school, which was a year ago. "Don't overwork yourself and go to sleep after this Tsukki." Yamaguchi collect the dishes and places it into the basin and started washing them. Tsukishima helps him dry off the plates as usual. They then went to their respective rooms after the dishes have been placed away.

Tsukishima laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Part of him wants to meet his soulmates but another just detest the idea of meeting them. His mother had always told him to be hopeful about things, he can't really be hopeful about things if everything doesn't ever work out for him. He fell asleep with a head full of thoughts about soulmates.

~~~

Tsuishima woke up the next morning withe his alarm blaring next to his ear. It is 6 am. Too early to do anything but he has to make his way to school. He walked out of his room and made his way to the washroom to freshen up for the day. He removed his clothes and jumped into the walk in shower and let the warm water run down his body. It is a way he clears his mind before something major. The school festival isn't major, bringing kids around is majorly tiring. He lathered soap on himself, before washing the soap off. He brushed his teeth as he dried himself. After cleaning up and all, he stepped out of the shower with the towel around his waist and made a beeline to his room, not wanting to be caught half naked. He changed into a short sleeved white shirt and black jeans. He combed his hair slightly.

He looked at his reflection after putting on his spectacles. "Good enough." He mutters as he grabs his phone, wallet and his stationary, putting them into a sling bag make his out his room with the towel. He hangs his towel near the window. He looks towards the living room to see Yamaguchi sitting there with his eyes glued to his phone. "Morning." Tsukishima greeted. "Mornin' Tsukki!" Yamaguchi chirped. Yamaguchi then stood up from the couch and made his way to the door with Tsukishima. They put on their shoes and walked to the convenient store to grab some rice balls to eat for breakfast, then made their way to school in the chilly morning air. Tsukishima sighs as he drinks his hot cup of coffee. Yamaguchi smiles as he makes his way to school with Tsukishima.

They reached the school and is immediately ushered by seniors to the club room. "Take your the pieces of paper that have your school and class names and place them into the lanyards here. These are their coupons and completion card." Tsukishima did as told. The names of the students and teachers are also on the piece of paper they cut last night. "Akaashi Keiji." Tsukishima mumbles the first name he sees, "I guess he is a teacher." Tsukishima place all the papers into the card holders attached to the lanyards and tied them in a bundle and placed it into his sling bag. The coupons and the completion cards were bundled together and placed into his bag. "Tsukki, this is yours." Yamaguchi hands him a small package, it had two name tags, "One of them you can just pin it to your bag, the white one pin it to your shirt."

He look at the silver pin, it has his name and his major. "Cool." Tsukishima pull out the pin and pin the silver one to his bag and the white one on his shirt. Sugawara walks over to them with two containers and bottled waters. "These are yours. Keep them for later. The buses are coming in." Once again Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are escorted out of the room and to the car park to receive the students.

It didn't take long before the class Tsukishima is supposed to take arrives. _'Oh, we are here, no wonder the students are so noisy.'_ Tsukishima shoots up. It is so sudden, his soulmate is in one of those buses that is coming in. He doesn't have time to look for the person. He walks over to the bus that has the school and class he is in charge of pasted on the window. The door open and the teacher walks down first. "Welcome, I'm Tsukishima Kei, I'm your tour guide for today." Tsukishma has a small smile on his face. The teacher's eyes widen slightly but he collected himself and walks down. _'Are you my soulmate, Tsukishima?'_ Tsukishima quirks his brow up in confusion. The students exit and Tsukishima guides them away from the carpark. _'Who are you?'_ Tsukishima thought. _'Akaashi Keiji.'_ Tsukishima immediately turns his head to look at the dark grey eyed man who is also the teacher of the class he is taking. 

Tsukishima got no idea how the older knows that he is his soulmate. Tsukishima finally found him, he just felt tears stinging his eyes. He has never thought of himself as the emotional type. He hands the lanyards, coupons and the completion cards to Akaashi. He then uses his finger to push his tears away. Akaashi hands the rest of the stuff to another teacher who is with them. Akaashi walked over to him. "Are you okay?" Akaashi have a soft smile as he looked at the younger. Tsukishima can't help but hug Akaashi in front of him. "I have been waiting for you." Tsukishima mumbles. Akaashi just pats Tsukishima's back.

Tsukishima pulls away as quickly as he hugged Akaashi. "Sorry..." Tsukishima pushes his spectacles up. "It's fine." Akaashi turns to his class. Tsukishima pulled out the event plan and map. He then brings the class to go play the games and watch the plays, yet he can't take his eyes off the teacher who happens to be shorter than him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is bad so I'm sorry. I got no shit idea on how to write about their meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where is Kageyama? After causing so much trouble for me, he isn’t back yet?” Bokuto shouts. It was two hours after Bokuto's outburst about Kageyama's screw up. All his men stood there not really knowing what to do. They definitely don’t want to face the wrath of Bokuto right now. “Answer me! Where is he?” Bokuto screamed. They all tried their best not to flinch. “Maybe he got caught by the police boss. He didn’t have a change of clothes and just left in his blood covered clothes.” One of his men said which only made things worse. “Fuck.” Bokuto curses under his breath. He knows Kageyama is loyal and won’t give anything away, but one of his most capable people, despite the trouble, is caught by the police. Well how wrong was he to assume that Kageyama is loyal, because the sad truth is the one who caught Kageyama is his own soulmate.

Bokuto runs his hands through his hair, this is a little troublesome for him. He has so many jobs and he has to assign them. This is all bullshit that he doesn’t want to handle. “All of you are idiots! I don’t even know why I hired you!” Bokuto lowers his voice slightly but it was still loud. The men aren’t exactly hired, they could have been bought, kidnapped, maybe because they owe Bokuto money, but it will never be because they willingly joined the gang. “Fine whatever. I’ll just have to make do.” Bokuto sighs and starts assigning the jobs to each and every person there. After they all left, Bokuto stood up and left. He is going back home, then be back at night to get the progress reports. "This is all so stupid. I should have just listened to my dad." Bokuto mumbles under his breath.

Grabbing his car keys off the table he went to his black car that was parked right outside the building. He opened his car door and sat in the driver seat. He breathed out a sigh, “How long am I going to live such a life? Soulmates are so troublesome in this business.” Bokuto mumbles before placing rings on his ring finger to cover the letters. He covered them all the time. He was lucky his mother is the one who saw them and told him to cover them at all times when with family. Bokuto started the engine and drove off in the direction of his house. He wasn’t expecting it when a voice popped in his head, _‘Is this it? This sure is-’._ It was cut off. His soulmate was probably going in the other direction. Whatever he doesn’t care, it would be better if he doesn’t meet them ever.

~~~

At the station, Iwaizumi is gathering a small handful of people to follow him to raid a building. To be more exact, Bokuto’s headquarters. Kageyama is going to lead them there. “This is a dangerous mission. There is no doubt that there will be weapons. Please prepare anything you might need and meet back here in 20mins. Go!” Iwaizumi said and all of them scattered to their lockers to grab their stuff. Kuroo’s heart is thumping so hard in his chest, he is going to see his soulmate. Even if there is a high chance Bokuto won’t even be there, he can’t help but feel scared. It isn’t confirmed but he has a feeling that it is him. “Kuroo?” Iwaizumi came over to Kuroo’s desk, “Are you sure you want to come with us? I mean he could be your soulmate.” Kuroo looks at his superior and nodded firmly. “Alright then, get ready.” Iwaizumi left to go check on others.

It isn’t a raid but it certainly feels like it. Testing the waters they say. Kuroo slid his gun into it’s holster. He makes his way to their assembly point. Iwaizumi glanced at everyone before they all made their way to the vehicles that would take them there. He sat next to Iwaizumi with Kageyama riding in the back. Iwaizumi looked at him with eyes filled with worry but Kuroo shows no emotion. Iwaizumi sighed and started the car. He started driving and headed towards where he assumes is Bokuto’s place. Kuroo can confirm that Iwaizumi and Kageyama are soulmates. It’s a weird pair, like his own, with Bokuto but he still has 2 unknowns. The drove and suddenly he hears a voice in his head. _‘That Kageyama will pay once he comes back. I also wish that I didn’t have soulmates.’_ “We are near and that is Bokuto’s car.” Kageyama says and Iwaizumi is quick to go after the car while insyructing others to go to the building.

Kuroo is hurt. Those words stab him deep into his heart. He didn’t ask for this, but did he have a choice? No. Kuroo’s expression must have gave away something because Iwaizumi says, “He is your soulmate.” Kuroo nodded while one of his hands clenched on his chest. “He thought about something like not wanting soulmates right?” Kageyama asks. “How’d you know?” Kuroo is surprised. It isn’t something you would share with others. “He always says it. He has the physical connection between soulmates. The one where you feel the pain your soulmates suffer from, not only that, he has the initial of all the soulmates tattooed on his ring finger. He is the boss and expected to run it for a long time. There is also the heir problem.” Kageyama shrugs. Kuroo sighs inaudibly.

Kuroo pulls out his phone and texted Kenma. He knows no phones on the job but it’s urgent. He sent a short - I met my soulmate. I need to talk to you later - and then shoved his phone back into his pocket and focused in front of him. They were still following Bokuto at a safe distance, a distance that will not allow him to hear Kuroo’s thoughts. He knows that if he could hear Bokuto’s thoughts, he would only be more heartbroken.

~~~

 _‘I’m sorry, that I exist as your soulmate.’_ Bokuto is shocked, he had thought they had already gone far enough, apparently not. That means they must have heard his thoughts about not wanting a soulmate. How can he screw up somethings like that? _'I should be the one who is sorry, you are precious.'_ Bokuto thought and only wishes that his soulmate heard it.

“That was my soulmate isn’t it?” Though usually not very keen to see his soulmate, he can’t help but look around to see where his soulmate is. He wants to know how they look like and maybe through some time together they could change his mind. Bokuto could hear the hurt in the person’s voice. The person must have heard what he said about soulmates. He curses himself but it isn’t something he could change by himself. Bokuto sighs as he turns into a rather huge and elegant house. He didn’t know that there was a car following him and taking note of this important information. He killed his engine and entered the house. “I’m home!” Bokuto shouts. “Oh Koutarou, welcome home.” His mother came out of the room to hug him.

Bokuto smiles, his mother is the most caring and kind person he will ever know. “Your father is at work, but come in, sit down, I’ll prepare something for you.” His mother goes into the kitchen. Bokuto sat in the living room. His father works at the bank as one of the board of directors who help with decision making. His father told him not to take over the gang and let it die, he can’t say ‘no’ to his uncle.

~~~

Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Kageyama stayed in the car as they observed the place. “He lives here, though usually he will just sleep at the office which is the headquarters of his operations. “Are you sure you should be telling that to the police, babe?” Iwaizumi smirked as he looked at Kageyama, who blushed a scarlet red. Iwaizumi chuckles. “Because you’re my soulmate and I don’t want to continue being in a gang.” Kageyama uses his hands to cover his flushed face. Iwaizumi wrote down the address and kept it in a file. "Okay, we are heading back to the station. It's interrogation time." Iwaizumi said and started to drive off towards the station. Kuroo completely lacking the usual high spirits he have. "Kuroo, do you need the rest of the day off?" Iwaizumi asked as he drives through the streets smoothly. "It's okay. I can still work." Kuroo mumbles with a blank face.

"It's not about ability to work but alright, if you say so." Iwaizumi made his way back to the station quickly. Kuroo stares out the window with a blank look, not really paying attention to anything at all, not that he could think about anything else except those harsh words his soulmate thought of. Even if he knew what he thought of, he doesn't know what the heart feels. Kageyama looks worried about Kuroo.

~~~

Kenma looked down on his phone with a confused look. Kuroo rarely texted him after joining the force, occasionally updating him on his day. Hinata is lying on his arm as they watch some rom com that Hinata has been so crazy about. "Sho, get off a little, I need to go to the washroom." Kenma says. Hinata whines but lifts his head up, Kenma stood up to go to the kitchen to talk to Kuroo. He tapped on Kuroo's number and pressed the call button. It took a few rings but the call was answered.

"Hello?" The rough and coarse voice is a tell tale sign that Kuroo possibly screamed at the top of his lungs to vent his feelings. "So you met your soulmate?" Kenma asks as his finger fiddle with the charm he hangs on his phone. "Yea, he is a huge figure in the underworld." Kuroo whispers, "He doesn't want soulmates. I heard his thoughts." Kenma hummed. Then silence settles between the two of them. "Kenma can only guess that Kuroo is at work. "You should come over later after you end work. You better not do overtime today." Kenma scolds, knowing his best friend, the man will overwork himself. Silence. "I'm serious Kuroo." If they were face to face, Kenma would be killing Kuroo.

"Fine." The phone call ends from Kuroo's end. Kenma sighs, grabs a cup of water and gulps it down. "It's going to be a long night for me." Kenma sighs once more and made his way back to the couch. Hinata immediately latches himself to Kenma. "Kuroo is coming over later." Hinata looks up at Kenma with a confused look. "He met his soulmate and apparently the other person doesn't want their soulmate." Hinata nods. He kinda understands that Kuroo is pretty emotional despite that smug look and annoying personality he has. Hinata just makes himself comfortable on Kenma's chest and kept his eyes on the television. Today is comfort Kuroo day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is a little confusing, hope you guys understand :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroo left work early that day, Iwaizumi urging him to leave when he saw that Kuroo was looking at the picture of Bokuto. “Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Iwaizumi said as he pushed Kuroo out of his work station. Kuroo then went to Kenma’s apartment. He knocked on the door with a dejected expression on his face. Hinata was the one who opened the door.

“Hey Chibi.” Kuroo kept with a short greeting. “Come in.” Hinata stepped aside for the older to enter the house. Kenma is out getting ingredients for food for the three of them. Kuroo steps inside and makes his way to the couch where he sunk down. This is the first time Hinata has ever seen Kuroo so down. “Sho, why are you keeping the door open?” Kenma asks making Hinata turn his head towards the door. “Kuroo is here.” Hinata said. Kenma just nodded as he makes his way in, placing the bags onto the kitchen counter.

Kenma took a tub of ice cream from the bags and a spoon from the drawers and handed it to Kuroo. “It’s your favourite flavour.” Kenma says before settling next to Kuroo on the couch. Kuroo opened the lid of the ice cream tub and dug into it. Hinata starts cooking in the kitchen since it’s his turn today and he makes sure that he cooks enough for everyone.

“So you met your soulmate?” Kenma starts as he lowers the volume of the television. “Not exactly. He is the mafia boss we are supposed to catch. I managed to hear his thoughts.” Kuroo says, his words unclear from the ice cream in his mouth. Kenma just nods. “So I’m guess he said something like he didn’t want soulmates?” Kenma asks. Kuroo doesn’t attempt to say out his answer, he just nods as he eats more ice cream.

Kenma thinks for a bit before saying, “He must have his reasons.” “I know.” Kuroo pouts, “Apparently one of his men is my superior’s soulmate. They met this morning and so he was brought in for interrogation. I already know the reason but it still hurts my feelings knowing he doesn’t want me.” Kenma is curious who this huge mafia boss is so he asked Kuroo for the name and he was shocked by the name. “Are you sure you don’t know who Bokuto Koutarou is?” Kenma asks after hearing the name.

Kuroo shook his head, “Am I supposed to know him?” Kenma glanced towards the kitchen, Hinata is still preparing dinner. “Isn’t he that guy who used to cause a lot of trouble in the next class at our school?” Kenma asks. Kuroo stopped feeding himself ice cream as he started to think of that person. “I couldn’t hear his thoughts back then though.” Kuroo says and he still doesn’t have a clue who that person was. “Well the school didn’t want problems so they somehow blocked that signal between soulmates. You guys never hung out so you never knew.” Kenma shrugs.

Kuroo set the ice cream in the small coffee table in front of him as he thought about it. “Go talk to Bokuto and sort things out. Plus if he has his reasons, maybe you can change his mind about it.” Kenma sighs. Kenma is really tired, he doesn’t like handling things like that. “Dinner is ready.” Hinata shouts and Kenma stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Kuroo followed Kenma and they ate the food that Hinata prepared. It was surprisingly good for someone who looked like they don’t know how to cook.

Looks like now Kuroo has a new goal and that is to talk to Bokuto about this whole soulmate affair.

~~~

Tsukishima is diligently bringing the children around to the various booths so that they could complete their card and claim their prize at the end of the day. Akaashi’s gaze never left his frame. Tsukishima knows. He is feeling the holes being bored at the back of his head with how hard Akaashi is staring but I guess Tsukishima just does everything to his best ability. That is until the short break he has been assigned for. He brings the children to the cafeteria.

Tsukishima tells Akaashi that the school has provided food for the children based on the forms submitted to the school and Tsukishima goes collect the food with Yamaguchi, who just so happens to be around the cafeteria when Tsukishima walked in with his group. “So he is your soulmate?” Yamaguchi asks as he hands a bag with Tsukishima’s group number to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi picks up another bag with the same set of numbers. “Apparently yea.” Tsukishima doesn’t go deep into anything else, keeping at the positive answer.

Yamaguchi smiles, genuinely happy for Tsukishima who he knows has been rather envious of him because he found his soulmate first. “I’m so happy for you. I’m sure he is a great person.” Yamaguchi chirps just before they reach the table. Tsukishima places the lunch boxes on the table the children were seated at, Yamaguchi as well. One of his seniors placed a box of waters onto the table and left.

Akaashi started to distribute the food to the children. Tsukishima sits a distance away as he took out his own box from this morning and started eating as he watches Akaashi work. Akaashi then sat beside him with a box in his hands. “So what are you currently studying?” Akaashi asks as he opens his box of food. “Something really difficult and also very draining.” Tsukishima didn’t really want to go into the details of his course of study. It’s gonna be all boring talk.

Akaashi smiles, “I’m sure you have a really bright future.” Tsukishima can’t help but smile. No matter how hard he studies, no one validates him, only telling him it’s not enough. “Thanks. You’re the first person to say that.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up, gaze averted from the perfect human in front of him. Tsukishima decided to open his box and starts eating. “You free after this? Let’s get to know each other a little bit.” Akaashi suggests as he opens his box as well.

“I’m free, but I have to attend a short debrief after this event is over.” Tsukishima says. Akaashi smiles, “That’s fine. I’ll wait for you then.” They both ate in comfortable silence. The rest of the day went as planned and the event ends. Tsukishima sends the group off, Akaashi staying behind. The kids wave bye to their teacher.

Tsukishima went to the clubroom for debrief with Akaashi next to him. Akaashi waited outside as Tsukishima went in.

Akaashi gazes at the sun that is still hanging pretty high in the sky. He didn’t know that his soulmate is still a university student. He doesn’t know what to feel about that. Akaashi got lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise Tsukishima has already made his way out if the clubroom and standing next to Akaashi. “It’s pretty sunny today.” Tsukishima looks at Akaashi. He has the edges of his lips lifted slightly. “Shall we go?” Tsukishima says, holding out his hand.

Akaashi look at Tsukishima then back at his hand. He contemplates whether to take it or not. Tsukishima doesn’t hesitate and grabs Akaashi’s hand and they left. They walked to the nearest cafe, the one that Tsukishima frequents. The breeze blowing at the two as they made their way to the cafe.

“Do you have 2 other soulmates?” Akaashi asks as they swing their connected hands slightly. Tsukishima nods. Then it was silence once again. They really don’t have much to say but it is calming. Tsukishima wonders whether his other two soulmates would be like Akaashi. It would be nice but it probably would be boring.

They reach the cafe and open the door. Immediately they were hit with a smell of strawberries. The whole cafe is strawberry themed. “I guess you really like strawberries.” Akaashi chuckles. This is a very cute side of Tsukishima. Tsukishima blushed before nodding. They went to the counter to order their cakes and drinks before sitting down and getting to know each other a little better.

~~~

It is late. It has been a few hours since he talked to Kenma about his soulmate. He doesn’t know how to handle it. Bokuto Koutarou, the very athletic guy next class is his soulmate. That same Bokuto Koutarou who used to be very cheerful and happy is now the boss of the biggest gang in Tokyo. Things sure turn out awful and fucked up.

He remembers the address of Bokuto’s headquarters. Kuroo took his motorcycle and made his way to that building. There were lights on in one of the floors. Kuroo carefully threaded into the building. There are much lesser people, probably because they captured most in the afternoon.

Kuroo then hears a lot of items crashing against the wall in that room he saw that was lit from the outside. He opens the door. Kuroo is careful not to think too much but he can hear all the curses that Bokuto is thinking in his head as he smashed the items.

“Bokuto?” Kuroo speaks which makes Bokuto stop throwing the items around. “Who are you?” Bokuto asks. Kuroo replies through their connection. Bokuto stops and drops the thing he was holding to the ground. “You are my soulmate?” Bokuto asks as he slowly walks over to Kuroo. Kuroo is towering him slightly.

Kuroo scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “Yes?” Bokuto’s expression twists. “Get the fuck out of my place.” Bokuto says softly. When Kuroo doesn’t react, Bokuto held onto Kuroo’s wrists and pull him out of the building, pretty gently actually. “My uncle and father come over often and it wouldn’t be good if they found out you’re my soulmate.” Bokuto still has a scowl on his face but his tone is soft.

His actions don’t match the words he had in his mind just several hours ago. “Don’t associate yourself with me. You will get into trouble because of it.” Bokuto says and turns around to go back into the building.

Kuroo saw his soulmate and he didn’t kill him. That is definitely a relief but now he has to fulfil his duties as a cop. He gets on his motorcycle and head back to his apartment. He thinks. He needs the perfect plan to arrest Bokuto, even if he doesn’t want to.


	6. Chapter 6

Bokuto was shocked when he saw Kuroo. They used to be schoolmates, even classmates at one point in time. He never thought that he already met his soulmate but never knew anything. Is he going to kill someone he considers his friend? Bokuto thinks then remembers his father and uncle might come because of the police raid this morning, he told Kuroo to get out.

When Kuroo didn’t do anything, he sighed and walked over to grab Kuroo and leave the place. He warns Kuroo about his family, and about associating with him before turning around and leaving Kuroo outside. It is true he hates his soulmates and the soulmate bond. The soulmate bond however makes it impossible to hate them face to face. That’s why his father never sees his soulmate after meeting them once. Bokuto sits in his makeshift office in the building, with broken glass pieces, basically a huge mess.

A lot of his men were taken this morning, he can’t help but be angry but there is nothing he could do about it. The enemy is the police for fucks sake. The only door in the room creaked open. “Oh my dear nephew, what did you do to your office?” His uncle walks in, a little shocked at the mess Bokuto made. “The police raided this place. I was sure I left no evidences that would warrant a raid from them.” Bokuto is careful. Being the biggest mafia boss has him on every wanted list, but there are no evidences that would link any deeds to him.

“Son, you better stop all these things right now!” No his father walks in, clad in a suit and tie, screaming at him to stop doing all the mafia things. What bad timing, for both his uncle and father to be there. “You! You stop getting my son to take over your mafia business! You’re putting him in danger!” His father is screaming at his uncle. “You can’t take away my heir! You never cared for him enough to let him do what you want him to! You’re not fit to be his father!” His uncle screamed at his father.

The screaming went back and forth until Bokuto threw a beer bottle to the wall. The smashing sound effectively shutting the both of them up. “Have you had enough screaming?” Bokuto’s voice is low and dangerous. His eyes casted down and dark. “Son, you do not use that tone with your elders.” His father lectured. “Then act like one. All this childish screaming in front of me. Do you even deserve to be called an elder?” Bokuto looked up. If eyes could change colours, it would be as red as blood. His father almost stepped back, he didn’t know his son could be this intimidating, but he stood his ground.

“Go home. Let your uncle handle this.” His father said very calmly. Indeed it is the best choice to let a veteran to handle this problem. It would be his best bet. “Disband this place would still be the best solution. Look at all these scars you have.” His father says as he looks over at Bokuto. He is upset that Bokuto decided to take over his brother-in-law’s gang and got himself this hurt with scars. “I’m going to go out for a walk.” Bokuto says as he push past the two people in the room and out of the building. He feels so stressed out yet he has no one to turn to.

Bokuto just mumbles to himself as he walks in the park. He then realise it has been quite some time since he felt pain from his soulmates. That is pretty rare but he felt relieved that his soulmates aren’t getting hurt. If he isn’t a mafia boss, he would probably have a very loving relationship with his soulmates, but loving would be wrong as well since Kuroo, a guy, is just one of his soulmates, which isn’t acceptable in his father’s eyes. “If I were born in another world, at another time, in another body, maybe then I’ll be happy.” Bokuto whispers. He never shows his fragile side to anyone, not even his most trusted friends. He only makes such a face when he is alone, away from anyone’s eye.

His tears fall but he doesn’t do as much to wipe them away. This is the only time he can show his true feelings. He will be back to that heartless mafia boss again, who hates his soulmates and wants them dead, when he goes back to work or back to his family, whichever comes first.

~~~

Akaashi is now at home. He just went on a date with Tsukishima, even if it was pretty short since Tsukishima had to rush some papers. He laid in bed, holding his hand that held Tsukishima’s all the way back to his home. Yes, Tsukishima sent him home even though it was far. He sighs, the first soulmate he meets is so calm and collected, confident and a student on scholarship. He looks at the clock, it is too early to be asleep so he decided to prepare some material for tomorrow’s class before heading to bed for the night. It is pretty boring, being a teacher. The only thing unpredictable is the student’s antics. He thinks back, there isn’t much to think back to, except how sometimes Tsukishima gets flustered easily, and the fact that the younger likes strawberries a little too much.

Akaashi decided to mark down today’s date so that maybe they could celebrate in future. The day he met his first soulmate, he doesn’t have to be jealous of 7-year-olds any more. He laughs as he realises how childish that is before turning his attention back to his work. The quiet room makes Akaashi feel at peace with himself. Doing his work while thinking about his two other soulmates and wondering how they are like. It would be really nice. He look at his wrist. He could tell that one of them is from the police force, the other must have met one of his soulmates before meeting him, he would guess. He would say he has the most clue of who his soulmates are since he has their first sentences written on his wrist, yet it took him 23 years to find his first soulmate. He hopes to meet the second and third one soon.

So Akaashi went to sleep with that thought. His materials all kept in his bag and he slept with a smile on, really excited to meet the rest of his soulmates.

Morning came quickly and Akaashi makes his way to the school. He took a deep breath of fresh air before he enter the school building and into his office. There stood Asahi who happens to be with him when he met Tsukishima yesterday. “So your soulmate is a university student?” Asahi asks with a smile, truly happy for Akaashi to finally meet his soulmate. “Yea he is. He is a second year student.” Akaashi said as he puts his bag down. “That is not much younger than you are then.” Asahi says. Asahi then rushes to get a piece of paper before putting it in front of Akaashi. “It looks like the principal is organising a lot of events for the children this year. Your class would be attending a talk by the police department on safety next week, so don’t forget about it.” Asahi says with a smile.

Akaashi nodded and pinned the piece of paper onto the small cork board he had stuck to the divider. He then picks up his stuff to prepare for homeroom.

~~~

Kuroo is now at work. He had a terrible sleep last night after meeting Bokuto. His mind can’t help but over analyse Bokuto’s reaction towards him. Based on Kageyama, Bokuto wanted to kill his soulmates but here he is, still alive after he had announced to Bokuto that he is his soulmate. “Kuroo, we will be slowing down the plan a little, you will be going to this elementary school to conduct a talk on safety next week.” Iwaizumi placed a sticky note on his desk. “What? But why? We got them all to confess to Bokuto’s involvement with all those crimes, why not just arrest him now?” Kuroo asks. “Because there is a time for everything. We can’t do it now after a raid. He would be too cautious to arrest.” Iwaizumi spoke very calmly but still is firm with his words which made Kuroo back down. There is nothing he could do.

”Alright.” Kuroo paste the sticky note into his notebook and closed it. Iwaizumi patted Kuroo’s back before letting Kuroo do his work alone. They are still interrogating the men that they had caught from Bokuto’s headquarters (kind of). All of them testify positive for a lot of the activities that remained unsolved or at least they never caught the mastermind of those operations. More names popped up and it is honestly going to burst Kuroo’s mind just remembering all those names alone. There really is too many connections.

Kuroo thinks if he should try to interact with Bokuto again. He would be in huge trouble if he were found out by Iwaizumi that he had tried to interact with the suspect. “Whatever. I’ll take it’s risks.” Kuroo makes his way to the same building. It seemed emptier, which is good. It means that they got most of them already. When he reached the entrance, he could hear Bokuto cursing and screaming in his head. He walks inside. Some of them gave him weird looks but did nothing since they always saw unfamiliar faces roaming the building. Kuroo makes his way to the same room. He pushes the door open and there Bokuto is, drunk out of his mind. The smell of alcohol is really overwhelming.

What made the mafia boss want to drown in alcohol? Kuroo makes his way over to Bokuto who is still drinking from the bottle. “You okay?” Kuroo asks as he examines Bokuto. There are a lot of scars. Some he thinks is really similar to his own. “I’m fine. What are you here for? Lending money? Some work? What is it?” Bokuto asks as he turns around as if he didn’t just act like he was drunk out of his mind. The only thing that would tell Kuroo that he isn’t that sober is he didn’t realise it was Kuroo talking to him.

Kuroo hears mumbling but doesn’t hear what he says clearly. Kuroo leaves, he has seen enough. He still can’t arrest him or he would get scolded by Iwaizumi so he makes his way back to the station. He did nothing except some paperwork during the day. He still doesn’t know why Kageyama’s words didn’t exactly match Bokuto’s actions. He was told he would be killed if he met Bokuto. There must be something. Kuroo knows there must be something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this all feels like it is very scripted, because it is technically a book so it is scripted. Bahahaha. Sorry it is very confusing now and very very very messy. I promise that it would be better after they all meet.


	7. Chapter 7

Soulmates aren't exactly uncommon but having as many at 3 soulmates is rare. Sometimes they didn't match. Akaashi is actually at his work place right now. He had been tasked to bring the guest into the school. His long slender fingers run over the words tattooed on his arm. "This person is surely a flirt." Akaashi mutters as he waits at the front gate for the said officer to come. "Kuroo Tetsurou." Akaashi mutters seeing how the name rolled off his tongue easily. A vehicle drove into the narrow road their school was in. It was rare for vehicles to come here since the school is the only thing on that stretch of road. Akaashi knew it had to be the officer that was supposed to be here. The car came to a stop in front of Akaashi and the windows rolled down. "Hey there, beautiful, were you waiting for me?" The smug look on Kuroo's face is different from the shock on Akaashi's. Kuroo quirk his eyebrow up as he looked at Akaashi from top to toe, analysing the younger. _What is this?_ Akaashi heard in his head. His eyes only got wider as they stare at Kuroo. How lucky was Akaashi to have met two soulmates out of the three so quickly.

"You're my soulmate?" Akaashi asked as he thought _I'm Akaashi Keiji._ Kuroo smiles as Akaashi thought those words. Kuroo stepped out of his car, provided by the station. "I am Officer Kuroo, I am here to give a talk to your students. I certainly didn't think I would meet such a beautiful soulmate here." Kuroo smiles. "Alright, you can come in. Akaashi pushed the gate open to let Kuroo go in with his car. They marked out a spot for him. After all things were settled, Akaashi is leading Kuroo to the auditorium in the school. "Do you have three soulmates too?" Akaashi asks as he looks up at the older. "Kuroo quirk his eyebrow, wondering why the sudden question. "I have three soulmates too. It is possible that the four of us are fated together." Akaashi says as he eyes the sentences on his wrists. "Apparently, you would have already met my last soulmate before meeting me." Akaashi continues since Kuroo became quiet suddenly. Akaashi look over at Kuroo, confused. "You're right, I met your last soulmate." Kuroo says then pauses, then realising what he just said, "Wait, what? Last soulmate? Have you already met someone?" Kuroo takes a double take.

Akaashi smiles slightly, recalling Tsukishima's happy face as he stuffed himself with the strawberry cake. "Yea, he is still a university student. It is nearby actually." Akaashi says, fiddling with his hands. "Wow, that is a huge age gap." Kuroo mutters. "Is that so?" Akaashi asked as he pushed open the door to a empty auditorium. "Well, I already met your last soulmate. He is 27 years old this year according to his records." Kuroo says. _Records?_ "Ahh right, he is a criminal. He is the boss of a huge mafia gang, actually, we are planning to arrest him soon." Kuroo explains slightly as he sets up his things and materials on one of the tables that was available. "He hates soulmates, _his_ soulmates." Kuroo states, staring straight into Akaashi's eyes. "That is humanly, impossible." Since Akaashi is a teacher, Akaashi had to takes lessons on soulmates so that he would be able to guide his students if they ever find their soulmates. "I know, but he still has to be arrested because of the crimes he committed." Kuroo stretched as he finish setting up.

"He probably has his reasons." Akaashi says, on his face is a sad expression. Many people say they hate their soulmates and end up living alone and dying alone in future, they live a very sad life. "I know he has his reasons. He honestly didn't seem too bad, maybe it is just because he is a mafia boss." Kuroo says, pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down. Akaashi pulled out his phone and started texting Tsukishima. They had exchanged numbers on the day when Akaashi went over to his university. He told Tsukishima about meeting Kuroo. Tsukishima took a while to reply him, probably in class. Akaashi shut off his phone the putting it into his pocket. "I told Tsukishima about you." Akaashi says. "That's cool." Kuroo smiles. Kuroo is extremely charming, Akaashi just realised.

~~~

Tsukishima pov

Akaashi just texted me that he met his other soulmate who might be my soulmate. I was in shock when he told me that he met his other soulmate. I might be very insecure about myself. What if Akaashi doesn't want me anymore. This Kuroo guy might not be my soulmate even if he is Akaashi's. This was a common occurrence when a person has more than one soulmates. I focused on the words my lecturer is speaking, to bring my mind away from the possibility that Kuroo is not my soulmate and Akaashi would leave me for the other. Classes went by smoothly and quickly. There is no club today so I made my way to the empty apartment. Yamaguchi wouldn't be home today since he would be with his soulmate. I pushed my key into the key hole and turned it, unlocking the door. The apartment was dark but it didn't matter.

I walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My arms are long, too long, my legs too. I was tall, too tall for my age. I am skinny, all skin and bones. Who would be able to love me? I was brought out of my self deprecating thoughts withe the ringing of my phone. I went to go pick up my phone and it is Yamaguchi. I answered the call. "What is it?" I asked in my usual monotone. Yamaguchi is good at reading people, but he can't read people through the phone. "Hello Tsukki! I am just checking on you so you don't do anything stupid." Yamaguchi sure is straightforward. I guess what I did warrants him to worry about me. "I am fine, just keep Ennoshita company." I want to cut off the call soon. The longer I am with the call, the more likely I will let my negative feelings slip. "Is that all? You done checking?" I asked, well maybe slightly impatient. "Yea, yea. Bye Tsukki!" The call ends and a sigh escaped my lips. The sound of it was amplified by the empty apartment. I draw the curtains open and push open the windows to let some natural light and fresh air in.

I lay down on the couch in the living room and I stared at the ceiling. I tried to calm my thoughts. Akaashi isn't such a person to abandon someone like that. After sometime, I might have fallen asleep somehow and woke up to only see the sky has turned orange. My head hurts slightly and my neck hurts from the awkward position I slept in. That was when my phone started ringing. I reached into my pocket to pull my phone out and just answered the phone. "Hello?" I answered. My voice is hoarse and groggy. "Tsukishima, I am currently at the same cafe we were at that day with Kuroo. Come over please?" Akaashi's voice flowed through the phone. I don't know if I am happy or simply anxious. I am curious about this Kuroo guy though. "Okay, i will be there in twenty minutes." I answered and I quickly got myself ready and out the door. 

Third person pov

The walk to the cafe was nerve wrecking for the blond. What if the worse that he had imagined would come true right now? Tsukishima walked into the cafe which had a strong smell of strawberries and coffee. It kind of calmed him down, even if a little. "Tsukishima, over here." Akaashi spots him first and calls him over. _You are Kuroo Tetsurou?_ Tsukishima decided to use the link to check if they were soulmates as well. "Well you don't have to use my full name you know?" The guy with very messy hair turn around to meet Tsukishima's eyes. Tsukishima stopped in his tracks. "Are you struck by my beauty, blondie?" Kuroo smirks. Tsukishima hurriedly pushes his glasses up before walking over. "My name isn't blondie. It is Tsukishima." Tsukishima huffs. This soulmate is so damn annoying. "I ordered for you." Akaashi places a small plate with his favourite strawberry short cake. "Thank you." Tsukishima picks up his fork and start digging in while Kuroo stare at him. "Well I need to go back tomorrow. This is pretty far from the station I came from." Kuroo says as he texts someone. 

"Are you going to stay at a hotel?" Akaashi asks. "Yea." Kuroo smiles charmingly. "Why not you both come over? My roommate isn't home today, he is accompanying his soulmate." Tsukishima whispers but Kuroo with very sharp hearing caught it. Tsukishima is never one to initiate things, so trying to suggest this staying over thing to his soulmates, is simply too much for him. "If you are okay with that baby." Kuroo place an arm around Tsukishima's shoulder. Tsukishima nodded as he stares at his cake to distract himself from Kuroo's touch. It was warm even though the fabric of their clothes. "Then I have to thank you first then." Kuroo took Tsukishima's free hand and places a small kiss on the back of his hand.

It's a sleepover.


	8. Chapter 8

They went back to Tsukishima’s shared apartment which was going to be empty except for the 3 of them. Tsukishima decided to go wash up before starting on his school work. “I’m going to go wash up first. Just sit anywhere and make yourself at home.” Tsukishima said as he brought out the bottle of tea he and Yamaguchi always keeps in their small refrigerator. Akaashi smiles at him, Kuroo just has a smug smile on his face. Tsukishima makes his way to his room to get his clothes and head to the shower to wash up.

After looking at and talking to Kuroo, he just realises that adults are a whole lot different. Their age gap is kind of a hindrance at this stage. He is still studying and from what he knows, his other (possible) soulmate is literally 27. Can he really fit in with such a huge age gap between him and his soulmates? He is probably the unneeded one in the relationship. After all, they are all working adults who are mature and earning their keep, they would probably be able to fit each other better. Tsukishima walk out of the shower fully dressed. Akaashi and Kuroo are at the living room talking about whatever. He could hear their thoughts clearly in his head.

Kuroo seem to have some sort of a sixth sense because the older turned to look at him when he just entered the living room. “Hey Tsukki. Nice house.” Kuroo smiles. It is different. Maybe because they are soulmates but people usually avoid him because of his usual unapproachable presence. “Thanks? I’m renting it with a friend.” Tsukishima shrugs as he makes his way to the couch. “You’re welcome, baby.” Kuroo smiles. Tsukishima is shocked by the pet name itself. _Even if I’m the youngest, you don’t have to call me baby._ Tsukishima pushes his glasses up to cover up the blush he knows he has on his face. _I know you like it._ Kuroo smirks before wrapping his hands around the younger.

Tsukishima looked away. “You didn’t say no.” Tsukishima could practically see Kuroo’s smug look on his face. “I didn’t say yes either.” Tsukishima huffed. “You’re both so cute.” Akaashi is smiling from the sidelines. Tsukishima can’t possibly blush harder. When did he become like this? Previously he wasn’t exactly fond of the soulmates idea. He guessed that meeting them was probably not too bad, which changed his feelings somewhat.

~~~

Meanwhile, Bokuto is laying at home. After the raid, his uncle had decided to settle the problem. It was better for a veteran to handle all the problems anyway. He is in his room, a room he almost never came home to because of his job. “Koutarou! Come down have your dinner.” His mother calls for him so he goes to the dining area and takes a seat. His father is there too. There is tension literally cackling in the air. “Koutarou, you will stop meddling. I don’t want you to be arrested by the police.” His father said in monotone. “But-” Bokuto was cut off. “No buts. Your safety is the most important here.” His father made no room for any arguments and breakfast proceeded. He had no other choice. “Go continue your studies. I’ll pay for everything.” His father said before leaving the house for work.

“I am literally 27 years old. Why do I have to go to school?” Bokuto sighs. “Just listen to your father. He won’t harm you in anyway.” His mother has a small smile on her face. Bokuto simply just couldn’t say anything to his mother. Bokuto sighs. There is nothing he could do but follow what his father wants. Go study, get a degree and then go out to work. Bokuto stayed home for weeks, most of the time he just laid in bed. He was forced to go take a look at universities and look at their courses. His father would probably be the one to decide for him. He chose a bunch of courses that he is interested in and placed the notebook in front of his father. “Is that all?” His father asked him. “Yea, nothing else.” Bokuto sighs as he sinks into the couch opposite his father.

“You know, father, I am still not above the law. The police is probably looking for me now.” Bokuto took a deep breath and out. “Your uncle will take care of everything.” His father said plainly and there is no place for Bokuto to say anything at all. He just kept quiet as his father look through his choices. “If there is nothing else, I will go back to my room.” Bokuto said and went back to his room.

In the confines of his room, he let his tears fall. All his life, he has been pushed around. He is just a puppet while his family members are the puppeteers. He is living a life that doesn’t belong to him. “How long am I supposed to do this for?” Bokuto mutters to himself. He would rather get shot or maybe get slashed so he would just die and leave this world already. “Maybe I should turn myself in, that way I can escape this hell.” Bokuto mutters to himself as he changed into simple clothes, not his usual getup.

His hair is down. He grabbed his keys and left his house. He went to the police station. Bokuto bravely walked inside. “I want to... turn myself in.” Bokuto said as he pushed the door open. “Bokuto Koutarou.” One of the police officers who looked like he was one of the higher ups said. “Well then, come in. We will talk for a bit.” The officer ushered him into one of the interrogation rooms.

Bokuto went in and sat down. The officer sat right opposite him. “I am officer Narita. So why are you turning yourself in?” Narita asked. “I want to escape my family. I want to escape life in general. It’s very suffocating you know?” Bokuto sighs. The thought that he might have to go back home makes him want to just drop dead. Then Bokuto feels a pain in his ribs, which made him curl up. “Are you okay?” Narita asked concerned about Bokuto.

“Yea, I’m fine. I’m used to this, but it has been quite sometime since I felt the pain from my soulmates.” Bokuto had a sad smile on his face as he mentions soulmates. “I heard from your men that you hate your soulmates. Any reason why?” Narita is curious, after all no one could hate their soulmate. Bokuto looked up and quirked his brow in confusion, but he still answered anyway. “You see, in this industry, it is best if you don’t have soulmates. People would use it against you. My parents aren’t soulmates. My uncle met his soulmate and killed her. I just hope that they are safe, instead of being with me.” Bokuto combs his hair back with his hands.

There was another jab to his side, he tried to not show much of a reaction, but he still can’t help but wince at it. “Are you alright? Your soulmate seem to be in some trouble...” Narita said as he closed the notebook that he has been writing on. “They are probably playing roughly or getting revenge on me.” Bokuto mutters. “Alright then. Well you can stay here. I’ll get the officer in charge of your case.” Narita went out of the room. Bokuto is left alone.

“Iwaizumi! Your case!” Narita shouts for the officer. Iwaizumi came over and handed him the notebook he wrote on. “Bokuto came to turn himself in.” Narita said. “He did?” Iwaizumi clearly surprised by the news. “Uh yea, he seems a little emotionally unstable, but he is not dangerous. Still do exercise caution.” Narita said as he patted Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi nods and walks into the interrogation room Narita had just left from. “We have been trying to catch you for years. Why now?” Iwaizumi asked, he is a little suspicious about the sudden appearance of the biggest Mafia boss here in Tokyo. “I’m done. I don’t want to be there anymore. I’m finally relieved of my duties of that stupid organisation.” Bokuto huffs. “I would die if I could.” Bokuto mutters under his breath. “Did you... say something?” Iwaizumi asked as he took a seat opposite of Bokuto. “Just arrest me, sentence me, lock me up until i die or something. I never want to step out into the outside world again.” Bokuto held the tears in his eyes.

He had to hide behind this mask. Be cruel and ruthless. He had to hate his soulmates for no reason. He had to be tough. He never cried. He had taken the worst blows, whether it was during a shoot out or maybe it was a fight with knives. He has experienced the worst pains this world could offer, physically. Still the emotional torture is there. He had never been good enough for his father. When he started training, his uncle cursed and scolded him badly. Each word only cause a scar to form on his heart.

Bokuto Koutarou, the so called heartless Mafia boss, is just a broken man who was never allowed to show emotions.

“Give me a moment.” Iwaizumi said before he stepped out of the room. He quickly rang for Kuroo.

~~~

Kuroo was already asleep cuddled with his soulmates when his phone rang. “What the hell... who calls in the middle of the night?” Kuroo groans as he pulls out his vibrating phone. He saw that it was Iwaizumi so he quickly answered. “Hello?” Kuroo spoke, sleep every much apparent in his voice. “I know its late and all, but I need you to come down to the station.” Iwaizumi’s voice coming throught loud and clear through the phone. Kuroo is obviously confused. It is sudden. “Why? Is there an emergency?” Kuroo asked as he stepped out of the bed, careful not to wake his soulmates up. “Bokuto Koutarou is here. He doesn’t seem too good.” Iwaizumi said which instantly made Kuroo sober up. “I’m coming back now.” Kuroo ended the call.

He wrote a note and placed it on the bedside table, before he rushed out to his car to rush back to the station. Bokuto was there. He is there. Why?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> There are many lines, spoken by Bokuto that are caused by his self-hate. *stop reading if it triggers you*
> 
> Don’t say I didn’t put a warning up.
> 
> Skip to squiggly lines and stop and squiggly lines. Bokuto and Kuroo’s scenes are at the start and end of this chapter.

Bokuto sat there alone in the interrogation room. His phone that was placed on the table kept on ringing. His father and his uncle are trying to reach him. “You should get that.” Iwaizumi said. Bokuto shook his head. Iwaizumi sighs. “It is so weird that you’re turning yourself in.” Iwaizumi comments. Bokuto chuckles, “You’re trying to catch me right? Why are you doubting me?” Iwaizumi looks at Bokuto, then sighs.

It is silent except for the incessant ringing of Bokuto’s phone. It is probably 3 hours later that another guy rush into the room. “I’m back.” The newcomer panted. “Talk to him.” Iwaizumi patted the newcomer’s back before leaving the two of them alone. Kuroo sat down opposite of Bokuto and took a while to catch his breath. “Why are you here?” Kuroo asks, “You said you hated soulmates, you wanted to kill them, so why are you here?” Tears were collecting in Kuroo’s eyes.

“You sure gave me a lot of trouble with the injuries you sustain in your academy.” Bokuto says as he looks at Kuroo. “Answer the question.” Kuroo hissed. “Fine...” Bokuto took a deep breath, “I want to escape my hell. I would kill myself, but I have many things I want to do, like meeting my soulmates first.” Kuroo doesn’t believe a single word Bokuto says. “My life is being controlled by my father and my uncle. I didn’t even want to be some head of some mafia group in the first place. It was my uncle who thrust me there.” Tears started to fall from Bokuto’s eyes. “Do you know how much pain I’ve been through? Killing people isn’t my thing.” Bokuto has a sad smile on his face.

“You’re lying.” Kuroo spat. “You will know whether or not I’m lying if you just read my thoughts.” Bokuto sighs, “I wish I could show you my memories.” Kuroo looks at Bokuto much more closely. Everything Bokuto is doing doesn’t seem like he is lying. “I-I’m sorry you have to go through so much pain. I’m sorry I’m inconveniencing you when I go on dangerous missions.” Kuroo apologises. “No, it’s not your fault at all. I’m just born in the wrong place at the wrong time. I shouldn’t even be your soulmate in the first place. I shouldn’t even be alive right now.” Bokuto gave a lopsided smile.

“Don’t say that.” Kuroo huffs, “I forbid you from saying that.” Bokuto looked shocked. “What?” Bokuto whispers.

Kuroo sighs. “I will make sure you have a fair trail. I will make sure everything will go well.” Kuroo held onto Bokuto’s rough hands. How much has the guy gone through that Kuroo doesn’t know. Kuroo only knows what he sees. He will never know what goes beyond the scenes. _‘I love you. Even if I said all those things, I love you.’_ Kuroo is shocked. _‘I love you too.’_ Bokuto smiles at Kuroo. “I bet you guys are having some mushy conversation right now.” Iwaizumi stood by the door with his arms folded. Kuroo laughs while Bokuto has a sad smile on his face.

“Iwaizumi, that’s not true.” Kuroo protests while laughing. “You can get yourself a lawyer.” Iwaizumi informs. “I won’t bother. I’m pretty sure you have all of my subordinates spill all the deeds I’ve done. I won’t even try to deny them.” Bokuto shrugs, “I mean, at this stage, death sentence seems very appealing.” Kuroo knocks on Bokuto’s head. “I swear to god, you really need some sort of counselling.” Kuroo huffs.

Bokuto smiles, “I’m self destructive, what can I say?” Both officers sigh, Bokuto is so different from what they had expected from the start.

~~~

Both Akaashi and Tsukishima didn’t wake up until morning came. Tsukishima woke up first since his body has gotten used to waking up early for his lessons. He saw that Kuroo was gone and almost woke up Akaashi in panic, until he saw the note on his bedside table. He looked at the note what was written by Kuroo. “He had to go back to work huh... got me worried for a second there.” Tsukishima heaves a sigh of relief and places the note back on the table. He then went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast when Yamaguchi comes through the front door. “Morning, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi greets with a loud and cheerful voice which made the blond shush his friend.

Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows. “Not what you are thinking Yamaguchi. You and your dirty mind.” Tsukishima glares at his best friend. “It takes one to know one you know.” Yamaguchi spoke. “I don’t know what happened to you after high school. You have become as such.” Tsukishima sighs dramatically. “So you brought someone home while I was away?” Yamaguchi asks as he sets his bag down. “Yes, but not to do what you think we are doing.” Tsukishima sighs as he places two stacks of pancakes on the table.

“You’re no fun at all.” Yamaguchi huffs. “I met two of my soulmates. I let them rest here. One of them had already left, the other one is still sleeping in my bed.” Tsukishima faces his best friend. “You want breakfast or has Ennoshita treated you to breakfast?” Tsukishima asks. “Sure.” Yamaguchi went to his own room to do whatever. Tsukishima makes more pancakes for his best friend.

Akaashi woke up a little later and made his way outside the bedroom into the kitchen. “Good morning Tsukishima.” Akaashi yawned. “Good morning.” Tsukishima greets back. “I made some pancakes for you. Hope you like it.” Tsukishima gave a small smile. “Thank you.” Akaashu sat down next to Tsukishima. “Your roommate is back?” Akaashi asks as he cuts the pancakes inti smaller manageable pieces. “Mhm, he is in his room.” Tsukishima shrugged. Akaashi nods as he brings several pieces of pancakes into his mouth. “You’re good at cooking?” Akaashi asks as he looks at the pancakes. “Uh... I would say I’m decent.” Tsukishima finishes his pancakes and makes his way to the sink to wash the dishes and cookery that he had used.

Akaashi sat there and ate as he watched Tsukishima’s back. Silence settled over them. Akaashi feels oddly at ease, especially since he had to work with kids who are absolutely chaotic. “Tsukki!” One of the doors were thrown open and Yamaguchi steps out. “Oh, good morning.” Yamaguchi smiles at Akaashi. “Good morning.” Akaashi nods. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. His roommate and childhood friend.” Yamaguchi points at Tsukishima. “I’m Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you.” Akaashi smiles. “Same here!” Yamaguchi then went back to his initial goal to bother Tsukishima. Akaashi can’t help but smile at their friendship.

Akaashi finishes his breakfast and made his way to the sink. “I’ll take that.” Tsukishima takes the plate and cutlery from Akaashi’s hands and continued washing. Akaashi felt bad so he helped the blond by drying the already washed items. “You two already look so cute together.” Yamaguchi gushed from the living room which had a clear view of the kitchen. “Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima sighs. “Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi went back to his work. “Sorry about Yamaguchi. He is always like this.” Tsukishima sighs. They could hear Yamaguchi gave a protest whine from the living room. “I think he is fine.” Akaashi smiles. “Look Tsukki! Someone knows how to appreciate me.” Yamaguchi announces proudly. “Akaashi is too nice. He is probably afraid to hurt your feelings.” Tsukishima has a smug look on his face. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whines. It made Akaashi laugh.

It is like Tsukishima has been blessed.

“I have to go soon. I need to head back home to get changed.” Akaashi says as he places the last plate onto the rack. Tsukishima nods. “I’ll see you downstairs.” Tsukishima says as they went inside Tsukishima’s room. Akaashi grabbing his belongings. “Okay.” Akaashi smiles. They both made their way out and down the building in silence. People were still asleep, the sky is still pretty dark. “I’ll see you soon, Tsukishima. Study hard in school.” Akaashi smiles and waves at Tsukishima. _‘I’ll see you soon too. I love you’_ Tsukishima thought. Akaashi’s smile got wider. _‘Love you too.’_ Akaashi’s figure got smaller and smaller. They continued to talk through their connection until Akaashi was out of sight and range. Tsukishima sighs.

Tsukishima was sure he would die alone.

~~~

At the police station, in a certain interrogation room. Bokuto sat alone. Kuroo had gone out, probably home. Bokuto never had a home, he didn’t have a place where he would belong to. “You know, you were so useless, you are better off dead.” Bokuto mumbles to himself. “You should have killed yourself when you had the chance. Everything you do, you always mess up.” Bokuto sighs. “Why can’t you be better? Why are you so trash? You’re practically garbage.” Bokuto bit his lips. His tears threatening to fall.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo rushed in with plastic bags of food. “What were you thinking about?” Kuroo asked, his voice very calm as he placed the packets of food he got on the table. “It’s nothing.” Bokuto mutters. “What I heard wasn’t nothing.” Kuroo whispers as he sits opposite Bokuto and started to dig into his own food. Another packet was set in front of Bokuto. “I can’t meet people’s standards and ended up running away.” Bokuto mutters as he stares at the food in front of him. Kuroo looks at him. He heard those thoughts in his head.

“Does your past really affects you that much?” Kuroo mutters as he places his spoon down. “No matter how much crimes you have committed, I’m sure you are worth something.” Kuroo says. Bokuto looks up at Kuroo like the black haired male is his ray of light, of hope.

Bokuto doesn’t know how to react or do. He will start anew right?


End file.
